


Wir sind der Jäger-we are the hunters

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Cyborgs, Fantasy, Half-Human, M/M, Mild Language, Name Changes, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cyborgs pitted against half-humans featuring figure skaters.Oh boy.Note: THERE IS NO GOOD AND BAD CUZ THERE IS NO BACKSTORY TO DETERMINE THEIR GOODNESS OR BADNESS[goodness and badness wow such good grammar yo]





	

**Author's Note:**

> https://plus.google.com/110430493997559803086/posts/GJTZ1QqRwY2 
> 
> Inspiration

"Yuri! Yuri! Wake up-we have to move." 

"Five more minutes-can't you leave me alone for five damn minutes?" 

"They found us." 

"Oh crap." 

Yuri got out of his bed and slipped on a pair of blue headphones, his partner in crime waiting impatiently. He stretched, some metallic joints creaking. Outside, the sound of sirens wailing and people shouting filled the air. Otabek, Yuri's partner, stared out of the window where a large spaceship was docked. It was a sleek, shiny ship painted a dark, maroon red. Inside, he could see a small blonde with a tuft of red hair bustle around, carrying stacks of folders in his hands. 

"Katsuki sensei!" he called out, barging into a room. "We've found traces of-"

"Minami-kun! What did I tell you about barging in and disrespecting others' privacy?" A dark haired Japanese male snapped back. "Can't you see we're busy?" His dark purple eyes shot glares at the small intern, who cowered in fear. 

"Yuuri, it's okay. Carry on, Minami." The long haired, reptilian-tailed Russian man responded, nuzzling his head into the Japanese male's neck. "What were you saying?" 

"There's traces of footprints, similar to the ones that Yu-10 and Altin have near the apartment building, and we're sending people in to check the building," the intern replied. "These photos here show two men, similar to their heights crossing the street to the apartment." Minami held out a blank piece of paper that projected a holographic image of two shady-looking men walking down the street. 

This piece of news caused the Japanese man to sit upright, his cat ears perking up and the blue stripes that criss-crossed his cheeks to glow. "Viktor, let's go." 

"What?" Viktor groaned, stretching out his taloned fingers. "We were having so much fun, Yuuri-" 

"Just hurry up!" Yuuri snapped, rushing out of the spaceship. "We don't have time to waste!" 

Viktor reluctantly groaned, filing his claws as he sauntered out. 

Meanwhile, Yuri and Otabek were on the rooftop, watching spaceships and X-Wing shaped ships whiz in the sky, firing lazers at them. The headphones they wore had ancient powers in them that allowed the user to use magic, something that was lost millenniums ago. 

Yuri shot out soundwaves from his fingertips that incinerated flying spaceships, Otabek making slashing motions in the air that cut spaceships in half, crushed metal into bits and blew up fuel in the tanks. 

So many lives were lost, people begun to descend from spaceships, donned in armor and laser guns. 

"Freeze! You're under arrest by the orders of Generals Viktor N-" 

Yuri blasted another soundwave at the soldier, burning him into a crisp. 

The others? 

Turned and ran. 

Otabek raised a hand for a celebratory high-five when a sharp missile grazed his palm, causing blood to drip onto the floor. 

"He said freeze, bitch." 

About five feet away, two men stood, one with long silver hair and another with short black hair. 

"You're under arrest." 

Just as the black-haired man dashed out to stab Otabek with his dagger, Yuri shot out another soundwave laser that burnt the black-haired man's arm, and he screamed in pain. 

"Yuuri!" The silver haired man called out. He ran over and picked up the limp man's body, glaring at the two with red eyes. 

"You're going to pay for this." 

Extending his arm, large talons shot out of his fingertips, reaching for Yuri and and Otabek. Otabek, predicting the attack, grabbed Yuri and pushed him behind a wall. He slowly turned his head around the corner and looked for the silver haired man. 

Viktor was looking all over for the two, and finally spotted a tuft of dark black hair peeking out from behind a wall. 

He smirked. 

"Found you." 

But then, Otabek clenched his fist and the spaceship behind the building blew up. 


End file.
